


A Way Out

by beabbana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Swearing, Zombie AU, i dont really have a solid idea as to where i want this to go but whatever, idk if kageyama can ride bikes but, kageyama cant ride bikes au, many deaths incoming, pls bear with me im not used to writing and english isnt my main language snsn, this is pretty gay, updating characters and ships with every update, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabbana/pseuds/beabbana
Summary: Volley boys have to live through a zombie apocalypse after an unknown virus outbreak. People fall in love and people die, that's it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, September the 12th

Hinata's day started off as usual. His alarm clock went off in the earliest hours of the morning when the sunrays were starting to find their way into bringing in the dull light of dawn.  
He began with a quick breakfast; then he sprinted to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face; put on his school uniform (accompanied by a jacket since it was pretty chilly that day); waved his parents goodbye, patted his little sister on her head and rode his way to school with his bike.  
He attended most of his lessons trying not to fall asleep, since he and his team had just won their one-way ticket to nationals after beating Shiratorizawa, and the tiredness crept up Hinata only when he sat by his school desk.  
Before he knew it the last bells chimed, announcing the end of the lessons for the day and he was soon bounding down the stairs.

On his way to the clubroom, opposite to him, Hinata saw a tall and still figure, looking straight in his direction. They stood still, glaring at each other, and then in the blink of an eye, both him and said figure- that was none other than Kageyama- started their race towards the clubroom door.  
This time was a tie, with both Hinata and Kageyama's hand wrapped around the handle. They looked at each other in the eyes, stern glares saying "you didn't beat me" to one another. Kageyama pushed at the door, but when it didn't budge he withdrew his hand from the handle. Hinata still glared at him with a slight pout and tried pushing the door open again.

"It's locked, dumbass." mumbled Kageyama.

"I know," Hinata crossed his arms on his puffed out chest, trying to not look dumb, "I just thought that push you gave was too weak. Imagine if it wasn't locked!"

Kageyama groaned, "are you calling me weak, you stupid?"

Hinata grinned, showing the taller boy a glimpse of his teeth, "maybe."

Kageyama simply puffed at his response, breathing out a little cloud, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We arrived too early, so we're gonna have to wait." He murmured as he sat down on the second-last stair step, rubbing his hands together. Hinata tilted his head, unsure of where to position himself on the narrow space before the door and Kageyama's back, so he leaned on the freezing balustrade, which caused him to yelp as soon as his bare arms made contact with it. 

Something like ten minutes had passed since Hinata put on his green coat, and was now bending on his crossed arms against the iron balustrade impatiently. 

"Ahhh!" The redhead suddenly bent his head upwards, breaking the silence. "Where is everybody?!"

"You two!" 

And as if invoked by Hinata's laments, Tanaka and Nishinoya alongside the other second-years materialized. "Sorry for being so late!" spoke Ennoshita while approaching, "they had to call three ambulances because something like two teachers and six students didn't feel  
well." 

Kageyama got up from the stairs to let everyone pass through, both his and Hinata's faces scrunched up in concern. Although only Hinata spoke up. "Will they be alright?"  
Tanaka clicked his tongue as he twisted the keys inside the handle, letting the door open. 

"We're not sure, we just got caught up in all the mess when a teacher fainted." 

After that the group was silent as they changed into their club attire and entered the empty gym. 

"Ah-? Nobody's here yet..." Lowly mumbled Hinata. 

"No matter! Running! Running!" Nishinoya exclaimed vigorously as he clapped his hands on the rhythm of his words, already sprinting around the court. Kageyama and Tanaka soon followed, and then the other second-years, a bit vacillating.

Hinata didn't know why, but there was an odd feeling he couldn't pick up on the back of his mind due to the atmosphere. He tried not to give it much mind.

"Yessir!" 

•

"Ryu nice serve!" 

Nishinoya stopped Tanaka's serve with a firm bagher, the latter groaning and lightly scratching at his head from the other side of the net. He had started practicing with jump serves, determined to improve just like everybody else present.

The training was going well that day. Although Tsukishima and Yamagichi arrived shortly after, everyone else that was still missing didn't show up, and it was going to be dark soon. Everyone started to worry.

"Should we call Ukai-san? He comes here only for the club, so I don't think he could've been involved in today's accident?" Kinoshita spoke out loud while the whole group was taking a break and sipping from their bottles. "You're right, I'm not even sure if we're allowed to train without an adult supervising us now..." Added Narita.  
The boys stood there, waiting for someone to give the order as they were unsure of what really was the right thing to do anyway.

"We could end practice earlier today, don't you think?" Suggested Yamaguchi with a timid tone.

"We can work with that." Tsukishima wiped at his face with his white shirt, already on his way to put the balls back in their place.

Hinata looked down at his feet as everyone was clearing out the gym. "I'm worried. Not even Shimizu or Yachi came...?"

"Hey," with a wide smile Tanaka patted him on the shoulder, catching the redhead's full attention, "don't overthink it! Maybe today the gym was supposed to be closed and we didn't know." At that, Hinata jolted slightly and nodded. "Right!" He joined on with everyone.

When everything got put in its place, Hinata grabbed his jacket and ran outside.

"Ow-!" 

Came shortly after, the sound of someone falling on the ground following. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya peered at the wide-open doors, and on the ground were laying Hinata and their soon-to-be-manager. "Yachi-chan!" They both exclaimed, the shorter of the two helping the blonde girl on her feet.

"Ahh- I'm sorry, I made you fall!" Yawped the boy, his butt still on the ground. 

"Don't worry Hinata-!" Yachi held her shaking hands open in front of her, her face troubled.  
From that close Nishinoya could see that she was paler than usual, also noticing droplets of sweat falling from her forehead. She looked sick.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly by her side, his arm withdrawing from her small back, almost deciding against it because it seemed like she would faint any moment. "U-uh, y-yes, I came as soon as I could from the hospital..."

Everybody's attention was now drawn on her from inside the gym, the tension growing every time she stopped talking to breathe. 

"Professor Takeda started feeling feeble before practice, s-so coach Ukai and the others called an ambulance when he started losing b-blood... I wasn't there when that happened I... I was on my way to here when Daichi-san fainted  
and Shimizu-san asked me to run after the coach to inform him... I-I got so worried I wanted to see how they were going to be I forgot to warn-!" Yachi's erratic words ended on edge, her breathing having quickened into small gasps. 

"Hey," Nishinoya's hand came back on her back, rubbing light circles on it, "brush it off, ok? The important thing is that they're in good hands now, and you did a great job helping!" A few "yeah"s came from the open doors, and Yachi let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding.  
She wiped at her wet eyes and giggled, nodding her head. 

Tanaka locked the door after everyone got out.

Now that he was alone, he felt that wretched feeling eventually creep upon him. He really hoped this was a one-time thing and nothing serious. With nationals beginning in a month, the team really couldn't afford to lose- he shook his head, making the little cloud of thoughts disappear. What was he thinking? They're gonna be alright, both his friend and everyone else. He was going to be strong with them.

•

"Is she gone?"

The rough voice of someone who smokes crept behind Shimizu. She weakly turned her head and tilted it up and down. Her eyes never left the distancing figure of Yachi, running her way out of the hospital.

She didn't want the younger girl to come with, deciding it was best for her to immediately let the other boys know, but Ukai's incitement mixed with the irritation to get a move on in the heat of the moment didn't help. 

She had just sent them a text message, hoping that Yachi wouldn't let them worry too much.

The air in the hospital felt a lot heavier than usual, though it was really silent. It was odd. Medics quick-stepped back and forth in front of her, who didn't really look worried by the amount of people that were being received, they seemed more or less simply stressed.  
Before Yachi could twist around a corner of the long hall and completely disappear from her sight, two medics pushing someone on a stretcher came in view. This time the person was conscious, but still seemed on the verge of closing her eyes. What was this, the tenth person since they arrived?

"Ukai-san," her voice was rough from the lack of talking in the past ten minutes, so she cleared her throat before continuing, "do you think this could be a virus?"

"No," came in the quick answer which surprised Shimizu.  
"At least, not a contagious one. I can't be totally sure, but if it was, we'd already start feeling sick."

The manager pondered.  
He had a point. The case happened in the morning, both the Professor and Daichi needing to call not much after needing the other ambulances for the teachers and students.

Kiyoko sighed. This seemed to be good news but still...  
She fully twisted her body so that she was facing the patients on the four beds. Daichi laid on the bed far off the end, the Professor's next to his.  
Her glance lingered on the captain's bed, where Asahi and Sugawara sat on plastic chairs, on the side to Daichi's bed, close to the window. Sugawara was sulking, his head resting on his fists which were slightly shaking. Asahi, next to him, was moving his hand long the width of the smaller guy's shoulders in a comforting way.

Shimizu's brows knitted at that, feeling devastated that she had to see her friends in that state, and couldn't help at the moment. Right off a great victory.

-

The Hospital's lights turned on, the sun dying and making space for the dark, the sky painted a faint brown. 

It was almost 7 PM, and around that time Daichi's eyes fluttered open. He groaned lowly.

"Daichi?" Suga tilted his head up, wincing as his neck hurt from the sudden movement.

"Suga?" The brunette wiggled his legs, making to sit on the bed. He gazed at the blonde a bit more before looking around. 

Why was he here, what happened? Why was the Professor laying on the bed next to him? Why was he laying on this bed, to begin with-? "Hey," Sugawara's tender voice snapped him out of his trance. He sat closer to him now, and Daichi could distinguish the details on his face that made it seem so soft, his brown eyes so warm.  
He hadn't realized he was blocked in another trance when Suga had to "hey" him a second time, looking concerned now.

"How are you feeling?" He decided to ask.

Daichi had to clear his throat a handful of times before readjusting his waist on the bed.  
"I-I'm well, Suga. I've just got a slight headache. Apart from that, I'm well. What happened? Is the Professor alright?" 

Sugawara pursed his lips. "You fainted, Daichi. Right after he felt sick and was on the verge of fainting, too. Here are also Kiyoko, Azumane and the coach. They're outside taking a fresh breath now." The blonde didn't take his eyes off Daichi, only tilting his head to make it clear that he was talking about the still unconscious teacher when mentioned. 

Daichi noted how pale the man was. He must have a high fever, and sweat was dripping down his face, his expression twisted in a way that didn't make it seem like he was sleeping peacefully. 

"Did it scare you when he started spitting blood?" Suga asked. When Daichi looked back at him, the blonde seemed very concerned, his tone lowering by a bit.

The brunette shook his head, a bit hesitantly. He scratched at his good cheek, deep in thought while searching for the reason why he could've fainted.

"Did you eat?" Tried Suga.

Daichi cringed.

"N-no..." he raised a hand to cover his face, full with embarrassment, " I haven't eaten since yesterday. I was so nervous that I didn't even think about it..."  
He felt so stupid. How could he skip lunch, breakfast, even a little snack, after such a tiresome match? What an awful captain he was, and how he got everyone worried because of his clumsiness when he's supposed to help!

Daichi let out a long sigh. He was ready for Sugawara's lecture, and maybe even light punches on his chest, but what he felt on it was far heavier than a fist. Between his fingers, he peeped to see the blonde's head on his torso, his arms wrapped around his wide back, holding him tight.

What...?

He felt the smaller guy laugh lightly on his chest, not daring rise his head from the warmness of his body. 

"Suga-?"

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Daichi gaped at the bunch of silver hair before him. He smiled fondly, glad that Sugawara couldn't see his cheeks reddening at the unexpected action.

•

Hinata glared at his phone. He was reading for the second time the message Shimizu had written to the club group chat, sent around twenty minutes later practice had finished.

"Good evening everyone. I apologize, but we won't be coming today. Professor Takeda and  
Daichi needed an ambulance, and we third-years, coach Ukai and Yachi went with to make sure they're well. We recommend not taking part in club activities, at least for the time being. We don't know how long it'll take them to recover, but I'm sure it's nothing to be deadly worried about. Let's all hope for their's and the students and teachers' soon healing." 

Hinata wasn't sure he liked this situation at all.

Tuesday, September the 13th

On his way to school the next day, Hinata stopped by the shop that always had a tv broadcasting the news. Apparently no one talked about yesterday's case, and the schools didn't close, no matter how grave the situation seemed to be. 

Crossing his fingers, Hinata hoped today'd be normal, and that everyone was well.

-

"Daichi-san!" 

Everyone greeted their captain when they saw him enter the gym, alongside a beaming Sugawara and Asahi. Shimizu and Yachi followed, and Ukai came last in the gym.

They all looked well, and simply their presence was a mood lifter for the whole club.

A semi-circle formed around the six people, who asked "how are you" and who "we're so glad you're alright".  
The captain had a smile on his face, all the general attention a bit overwhelming. "Thank you all, I only happened to have skipped my meals after the tournament," he scratched at his neck, letting out a short breathy laugh, "I've just been clumsy." His face became serious as he continued, "though our Professor is still at the hospital and he's being checked and taken care of. What happened yesterday is not something to be perturbed about, but still a subject not to take so lightly." 

A moment passed, and when nobody replied, because there was no need to, Daichi clapped his hands together. "Alright now! Running!"

"Yessir!"

•

After practice had ended, everyone went home.

...Except for Hinata and Kageyama. 

The middle blocker spiked every ball that was tossed to him, kind of unusual doing it without Yachi's help. 

Hinata liked her, but the girl still seemed shook from the day before. She was had been quiet and had gone wherever Shimizu went, so he didn't even think about asking her to stay to help them.

He looked at Kageyama, who went to pick up half the balls Hinata spiked that were scattered over the other side of the net. He looked stiff, his limbs moving as if he were a rusty robot. Hinata wondered if yesterday's situation troubled him too. If it really did, he surely wouldn't blame him.

Kageyama's ringing voice resounded in the empty gym. Hearing his voice now made the smaller boy realize how quiet the other had been lately. "Idiot, pick up the balls, I said we're done."

Huh? 

Hinata stood opposite to Kageyama, who was now on the far end of the gym. He wasn't saying anything as an invitation for the setter to repeat himself. The raven haired's blue eyes that were boring into him simply narrowed, and Hinata jolted. He crouched down to pass over the net and help him pick up the balls, without complaining. He was simply taken aback by his words: they had never ended so early before.

Once putting everything in its place and turning the lights off, Hinata closed the doors behind himself, exiting last and thus making sure it was locked. He took out his phone to check the time, and without paying attention, he turned around to go his way and bumped into Kageyama's back. "Ow-! Ah...?" Hinata covered his nose, feeling it bruise as the sudden contact made his phone hit clumsily his face. Kageyama turned around, his face dark.

"Kageyama...?"

The raven-haired was holding his hands curled into tight fists, snapping his head to the side and glowering at the ground. Hinata didn't move a muscle, expecting the boy to talk first. The setter was moving his mouth, but nothing came out of it.  
The middle blocker cocked his eyebrows. He was starting to get worried.

"Can you please help me with studying," Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata blinked.

"Excuse m-"

"You heard what I said," the setter grumbled louder this time, his eyes boring into the ground now and his shoulders hunched up, "I'm asking you if you can help me with studying."

Hinata probably looked like one of those bear plushies with big googly eyes and little mouths forming an "o". He let out a sigh.

"Kageyama-kun, is this why you've been acting so weird? You've been meaning to ask me to help you with study?" He giggled, his shoulders shaking slightly. "I thought you were going to give me the worst news of my life! Like your dog just died, or that you were leaving the club!" The middle blocker threw his hands in the air to emphasize what he was saying.

Kageyama was now looking at him, his eyes big and clueless and cheeks an evident pink, even under the stars-only-lit night sky.  
"I don't have a dog."

"Whatever!" Hinata pirouetted on his side, slapping his back lightly. "I'm just happy to know it's not something worrying," his face warmed up with a calm smile.

Kageyama snapped, "it is worrying if I fail my English classes!"

-

They parted ways after having decided what time would be best, going for a quick general revision of what Kageyama needed to be helped with during break time, and then from practice going directly to Hinata's.  
Kageyama had obviously suggested his house in the beginning, but Hinata wanted to take advantage of the situation and nag the setter, so he made it his only price to go study at his house instead, saying that otherwise, he wouldn't have helped him. 

Hinata won't ever forget how hard he seemed to grip his own hair out of frustration.

Wednesday, September the 14th

"How come me though?"

Between this question and "why did it look like you were going to pee yourself when you asked me to help you yesterday?", Hinata chose to ask the one question that wouldn't get his neck squashed between Kageyama's furious hands.

Kageyama shrugged. "You were failing English when we were about to go to the Tokyo training camp. Yachi told me you've been getting good grades since then."

Hinata waved his hand, and smiled smugly when he spat: "Looks like you haven't, though." 

Kageyama gave him a killer sideways look, gripping the strap handle so hard his knuckles became white.  
Hinata only tried to contain his cackle by covering his mouth with his free hand.

They had just finished with practice and were now going to Hinata's by bus. It wouldn't drop them off a stop that was close to his house, but it was still a shorter way than the path Hinata took with his bike.  
Of course, Hinata couldn't ride his bike with Kageyama behind him, he would definitely wiggle and bother him. Plus, the bike would probably rip in two with the additional weight of the setter. For a brief moment he wondered if he could ride a bike- that was going to be a question for another time, he thought while they got off the desired bus stop.

The walk to the house was going to be at least fifteen minutes, and time seemed to be frozen since the two had ended the earlier conversation before getting off the bus.

"So," began Hinata, digging his hands in his pockets, "can you ride bikes?"

Kageyama looked straight ahead but gave the shorter boy a quick look when he spoke up.

"No," he said without much problem. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you ask?" The redhead hunched his shoulders and mimicked him with a monotone tone. "I'm asking to socialize, you dummy! We're on a team together, after all, so I guess it couldn't hurt to know one another. Plus, I'm bored, it's going to be a long way home."

Kageyama closed his eyes, lowering his head. "Still, I don't know how to ride bikes, so there's no more to tell."

Hinata's eyes shined. "Well, I can teach you! It's really easy! First, you don't-"

"I'd rather have you teach me English, first." The way he said it made it look like he spared a conclusive "idiot", there, Hinata mused.

The shorter player's face faltered, forming into a tight pout. "You're so boring. Whatever, it means I'm one point ahead of you!"

Kageyama turned his head to fully face the other, "tsk"ing him before adding: "Let's keep the points volleyball only, don't involve bikes and such."

And here came another dead end to their conversation. Hinata helplessly decided to drop it there and just go along the silence Kageyama seemed to prefer over lively conversations. Man, he really wasn't a talkative person.

-

The sun was steadily beginning to set, painting the sky a vivid orange. Hinata could see the familiar street that lead to his house begin to take shape, lightening up. 

"Kageyama, there it is!" He exclaimed pointing in front of him, "we've arrived!"

"Good, because I was starting to think we were lost."

"Shut iiit!"

-

When they finally reached the proximity of the house, the couple entered and took their shoes off. 

"I'm home!" Hinata's shrilling voice rang in his house, albeit no immediate answer came. The redhead paid no mind to it as his attention was caught by Kageyama nudging him. "Did you at least tell your parents I was coming by?" He whispered, almost nervously. 

"Of course I did, silly." He spat, turning his attention towards the staircase.  
His house sounded awfully quiet, he noted as he made his way up the stairs.  
Not his mother nor father were in the living room, where they usually were, ready to greet him; reading newspapers or helping Natsu with her homework. Of course, when they weren't working, but today they both had a day off. 

"I don't think my parents are home..." Hinata mumbled, stopping halfway on the stairs to glance at Kageyama, who was looking up at him still by the door. "That's weird though, they didn't tell me."

Kageyama shrugged, "maybe they're sleeping."

Just as Hinata was nodding in agreement at the proposed possibility, he heard a noise coming from upstairs. "Or maybe not. That's Natsu!"  
Hinata started going up, landing with a hop on the second floor after skipping the last staircase.

"Who's Natsu?" Came the raven-haired's faint voice from downstairs. 

Hinata quickly walked towards his little sister's room. "My little sister, I told you about her, didn't I?" He shouted before opening the door.

He was looking towards the figure of Kageyama, which was now appearing from the stairs.  
"Come meet h-" Hinata's words froze in his throat. He instinctively covered his nose with both his hands, a putrid smell reaching his nostrils as soon as the door opened. He felt like vomiting on the spot as his saliva became disgustingly watery. Hinata turned his head towards the source of the smell, and his eyes had to bear worse than his nose just had. 

In his sister's room laid their parents, motionless on the floor which was painted red with what could only be blood. Their stomachs... were gushed open, their insides- Hinata looked away. His legs, now feeling wobbly, gave in and he fell on his butt, his breaths coming out in short pants. He couldn't look- He couldn't believe- Were his parents dead?! Where was Natsu?!

Hinata felt a hand crawl up his shoulders and he yelped at the sudden contact, throwing himself on the ground, away from the tall figure that sat on its knees. He hadn't realized he was crying until tears blurred his vision, but could still make out the silhouette of Kageyama in front of him. 

From that angle, laying on his elbow, Hinata caught sight of a familiar bunch of red hair. Gathering all his strength, he got on his fours and crawled towards Natsu, crying out her name, the only thing that could get past his tight throat.  
She was sitting in the corner of her room, far away from the bodies. Her knees were up to her small chest and held firmly with her arms as she hugged herself. She was dirty with blood, but it didn't seem to be hers.  
Hinata sat in front of her, embracing her in a tight hug. He cried on her shoulders, her petite figure shaking. "Don't look! Please Natsu, don't look!", wailed Hinata through sobs.

From outside the room, Kageyama sat on his knees, petrified. He couldn't believe his eyes. He tried to stay focused and not panic, but Hinata's rough screamings were making it hard for him to keep it together. 

Hinata suddenly yelled, louder than Kageyama thought he was capable of. He immediately got on his feet and dashed inside the room, the sudden strength of the smell making his eyes water.

"I-I'm sorry, big brother! I-I'm sorry, H...  
Hinata!" His sister was crying and sobbing just as loudly as her brother was, the two of them holding each other tight while shaking.

Kageyama didn't know what to do, it looked like they wouldn't be letting go of each other anytime sooner, and they were too shocked to be fully conscious. 

On the verge of panic, Kageyama left the room and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on his feet, to look for his phone inside his bag he left by the door. Finding his phone, he promptly dialed the desired number and shakingly held his phone close to his ear, the wait making him feel crazy.  
The two siblings kept crying in their room, and he was starting to wonder if it was a good option to leave them alone there.

The phone picked up, and for a moment Kageyama forgot how to speak.

"Yes!" He answered after the person stopped speaking on the other side of the phone, 

"there's been a murder!" 

-

The police arrived soon, having taken around ten minutes, which felt like an eternity. In the meantime, Kageyama had managed to take the siblings out of the room with the instruction of the dispatcher, their crying having settled down to sobs and eventual hiccups.

When the police entered, Kageyama and the siblings were found sitting in the living room, the little girl still dirty with her parent's blood, and held in her brother's arms. Hinata still seemed incapable of formulating coherent phrases, so Kageyama took the responsibility of answering the questions the police had to ask.

Once it was made sure that the possible murderer was not around anymore, they were escorted outside, and a woman started asking Kageyama questions.

After they were done, the woman turned her attention to the siblings, crouching a little to be at their level. "I am sorry for what happened kids, " she said with a soft tone, "but now we're gonna bring you in a safe place, so you can relax and-"

"What are we going to do now?"

Hinata cut the woman's words short, his eyes lacking of any light. 

The police officer pressed her lips into a thin line, clearly understanding the question.

"If you have any family members that are available to take you in, like your aunt, or grandparents... You're going to live with them. If you can, please call them so you won't be alone now."

Hinata nodded, wiping at his eyes.

•

Kageyama went back home after Hinata's uncle and aunt came to pick him and his sister up. They were going with the police so they could ask proper questions to Natsu, which he bet wasn't going to be easy.

Kageyama told Hinata goodbye with a simple nod of his head, the boy had barely acknowledged him.

He felt guilt creep upon him when he turned on his heels. It wasn't his fault, he was aware, he just felt terrible for Hinata and his sister.

The moment he walked in his home, his sister was the first to notice how pale he looked. She spat out a half-hearted joke about bout how good his friend must be in English to have already finished, but upon looking at his dry glare, she apologized and suggested him to have a warm bath.

That night he barely ate. He told his parents that he was simply too tired, and asked if he could go to bed earlier.

Images of the two bodies flashed before his eyes as he held them close. Kageyama groaned as he gripped at his shirt, feeling the food he just ate twist in his stomach. The raven-haired sat on his bed, unsure of what to do. He checked his phone, his thumb unthinkingly tapping on Hinata's contact. He wondered if he would make it.

His screen lightened up, notifying him that he received a message.

It was Hinata.  
The text read:

"I'm sorry for what happened today. You weren't supposed to see it. I hope you're alright.  
I wanted to ask you not to tell anyone about what happened. If they ask you, I fell ill. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll make sure to make it soon.  
Sleep well"

Kageyama was amazed at how strong Hinata was. The simple action of texting him was proof of how strong-willingly he was going to fight this situation.  
It took him some time to formulate an answer, careful of his words.

Once he finished texting, he hit send.

"No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. And sure, I'll tell them that."

He pondered a little before adding: 

"Take all the time you need. I'll be there for you if you need anything.  
Goodnight."

Kageyama didn't expect a reply, so he set his phone on the nightstand and laid down on his side. Hearing from Hinata put his mind at ease, and sleep was quick to make his eyelids shut down with drowsiness, all of the exhaustion he hadn't felt before making itself be heard all at once. 

He would surely make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, September the 17th

Kageyama didn't hear from Hinata since that day, his last text being a simple "thank you" to his words of comfort. He let it be that way, finding it best not importune him any further.

When his absence was questioned, Kageyama intervened, just like Hinata had asked of him.  
"He's sick", he had said, and when asked if it was something serious he almost hesitated, shaking then his head no.

Two days after the incident, Hinata was there.  
He came late to practice, but nobody paid mind to it as they welcomed him back.  
Except for Kageyama.

The setter hadn't seen the smaller boy in the morning, so he guessed that he came to school only for practice.  
But that was wrong. Hinata should be home. He had just lived through a traumatic experience, how could he act like it was alright right off the bat?

"Oi Kageyamaaa!"

Nishinoya's shrilling voice came from the other side of the gym, the libero waving his arms around trying to catch the setter's attention. "Come on, serve me that ball!"  
The raven-haired took his eyes off Hinata and shook his head, his grip on the ball getting tighter.

"Here goes." Kageyama got a running start, and with a fluid movement of his body he jumped and hit the ball with great force, sending it to the waiting libero's way.

_Pom!_

"Alright, nice one!"

Just as Nishinoya stopped the ball's trajectory, Hinata complimented the action, while he was stretching far off to the side. The libero glanced at Hinata, granting him a wink and a thumbs up.  
After a while the coach clapped his hands together, completing the serve-and-receive warmup and getting everyone's attention.

"We're going for a practice match today. I want to try the same positions as last time so grab your bibs and let's start!"

"Yes sir!"

-

Kageyama felt the pressure begin to crush his skull.  
His team was in advantage, though he hadn't tossed to Hinata yet. He had no intention to.  
From the opposite team, Asashi served the ball which was received with a bit of difficulty by Tanaka. He cursed, although the ball wasn't hard for Kageyama to set. Tsukishima and Daichi were to his left, Hinata to his right, ready to hit the ball. The ball flew up and it was spiked by the tall blonde who didn't get blocked, earning them the third point in a row.  
The yellow team cheered, Tanaka and Daichi slapping the middle blocker on the back, who let out a faint "oof".  
Behind him, though, Kageyama could feel Hinata stare up at the back of his skull with intensity, eagerness mixed along with the frustration of not having hit the ball yet.  
The match had just started, and Kageyama felt exhausted. Why didn't Hinata stay home? Why load all this stress on him too?  
He had to say something.

"Coach, may I speak with Hinata for a moment?"

Ukai nodded, "sure."

"...Outside."

The gym went quiet. The coach and especially Hinata looked at him with puzzled expressions.  
Ukai had noticed how there wasn't that usual spark between the two, so the sooner they were going to fix whatever was going on between them, the better.

"If it's something personal, go ahead."

The setter bowed his head as a thanks. He took Hinata by his arm and led him outside, feeling everyone's eyes on them.

Hinata was wincing and trying to squirm his arm out of Kageyama's rigid grip when they were outside; the sky now dark.

"Stop, you're hurting me!"

At the protest Kageyama let go of him, the redhead massaging at his arm with a pout.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kageyama scream-whispered, his eyes wide.  
The smaller boy gulped, avoiding the raven-haired's heavy gaze.  
Hinata started fiddling with his white tee before speaking:

"Listen, I'm ok, you don't need to worry! I only came today so I don't lose touch with reality." His brown eyes were fixated on Kageyama's blue ones. "I can't afford to be depressed forever. I have the intention to live like every day is the same, I'll do everything that makes me happy and I'll be by my sister's side, how it should be! That's what mom and dad would want me to do." Hinata bumped his fist on his chest, something close to a smile appeared on his face at his own words... He... He almost looked proud of himself.  
"Please, Kageyama, do the same. I'm sorry if you feel involved in all this, but you don't have to feel bad! Help me instead feel normal again!"

Kageyama gaped at him, incredulous at what he just heard.

"Hinata..." He started cautiously, his tone soft, "Your parents just died..."

It was a harsh thing to say, Kageyama was aware, but he needed to shake some sense into the kid or his mentality would be affected. Lord, Kageyama was starting to think his own was being affected right now.

Hinata's face faltered a little.  
"This is the last place where you should be right now," he continued, "you should be close to your sister, you're what she needs now. Also, you're not the only one who's supposed to be grieving, be close to your family!"

"I am close to my family," the redhead's eyes narrowed, "I'm the only one who's pulling through for them now. I won't let myself and them down just because _you_ suck at being worried."

Kageyama cringed. "I'm not worried," he wanted to say, but such words never left his mouth.

He noticed how Hinata had stopped fidgeting with his shirt since his hands were now clenched at his sides.  
At Kageyama's silent reply, Hinata continued, feeling angered: "You have no right to tell me how to handle this, it's not your parents that died!"

The loudly spoken words stung.

Taken aback, Kageyama's eyes widened, feeling like he had just crossed the line.

It took the shorter boy a moment to resume talking. "I'm only asking...I..." Hinata lowered his gaze, his eyes glinting with tears, "I want you to toss for me, just this once."

The two stood there in silence, the only sound coming from inside the gym as the match continued without them.  
Hinata sniffed, wiping at his nose. He managed to not let the tears fall as he lifted his face, glancing up at Kageyama with hope drawn all over his face.

Kageyama pondered.

Hinata couldn't be strong on his own. He needed help, and Kageyama was what he most needed now.  
Hinata said he was alright, and him coming to practice was enough of a demonstration. Either way, he couldn't be the judge of the other's life. The least he could do was help.

His eyes warmed as he thought it over, a hint of a smile creeping on his face.

Just this once.

"Alright, I'll toss to you- Oof-!" Kageyama's breath was knocked out of his lungs as he stumbled backward, Hinata launching himself at the setter for a hug.

"Thank you, Kageyama!" Hinata broke away, his hands falling on his waist as he beamed strongly.

From this close, Hinata's arm, the one the setter had gripped to guide them outside, caught Kageyama's attention. There was a faint purple bruise right above his forearm and his veins accentuated around the lesion.

"Woah," he breathed, his face faltering, "did I do that?"

Hinata looked down at where the blue eyes were fixated on his arm.  
His eyes lightened up in realization. He waved his hands up and down in front of him. "Oh, no, it was just Natsu. She..." He glanced up, trying to find the words that best fit, before glancing back at the setter. "She got kind of nervous this morning and bit me. She still has to settle down, you know."

Kageyama cocked an eyebrow at that. There were no teeth marks.  
Just before he could question that, a shrilling yell came from the trees surrounding the rear of the school and its gym.

"You guys doing well?"

The door to the gym opened wider, illuminating the way with the yellow of the lights. Sugawara peeked from the door, smiling at the frozen figures.

"Did you hear that just now?" Asked Hinata, mostly to Kageyama as they looked ahead with their backs to Sugawara.  
Although he was being ignored, the blonde replied, "I don't hear anything."

Before he knew it, he saw Hinata and Kageyama running off towards the dark trees.

"H-hey! Daichi!" He called out, the brunette shortly behind him.

"Wh- You two, come here!" Daichi sprinted without second thought, running after the two into the darkness.

Sugawara felt helpless as the coach approached him at the entrance, not needing to see his face to know he felt just the same.  
Behind him, he heard Tsukishima snickering. "Don't laugh!"

-

"Stop!", shouted Daichi behind the two that kept running deeper into the small woods. He eventually caught up and grabbed Hinata and Kageyama by their shirt collars, the redhead almost choking by how strongly he pulled at the neck.

"What has gotten into you, running away this late and especially here?!" He held them still by their shirts, both the setter and the middle blocker turning their heads to up look at him.

"We heard screaming!" Cried Hinata.  
Daichi let go of them, sure that they wouldn't run away this time.

"Screaming?"

Right after he finished talking, the same scream the couple had heard resounded alarmingly close to them. Hinata jumped and Kageyama cursed, remembering how none of them had their phones to see better in the dark.

"HELP ME! H...HELP!"

The voice of a guy shouted again, breathlessly.

From this proximity, coarse and yet wet sounds reached their ears.  
The boys froze as the person kept crying his lungs out, the unsettling noises completing with his screams.  
They couldn't decipher what was going on, and it was upsettingly scary.  
Suddenly, his cries and screams died abruptly while the unsettling sounds continued.

Kageyama felt Daichi's arm fly in front of his and Hinata's chests, seeing him shift in front of them protectively. The brunette started backing away slowly, bringing Hinata and Kageyama along.

The sounds stopped completely.

"What the hell?... What the hell?" Came the weak voice of a girl.

The boys heard shifting movements, and then slow steps resounding in their direction.

"What the shit? I killed my boyfriend..."

In front of them now stood a girl wearing their school uniform, her whole front stained with blood.

Daichi's breath hitched in his throat at the sight.

"A-are you alright?" He tried to ask, his voice incredibly weak. He doubted the girl heard him.

"Help me, please... I broke his neck, he's not breathing..." She pleaded through tears.

A terrible smell prevailed in the air, which only became worse and stronger by the time the girl came closer to them.  
It was too of a familiar odor to Hinata. Images of his parents' bodies flashed before his eyes, the putrid smell coming from the girl's clothes throwing him back into his sister's room, her screams ringing faintly in his ears. It felt too real.  
"I can't feel my legs", he shuddered, feeling dizzy due to the over-stimulation. He tried grasping at the closest thing to support himself from falling, which happened to be Daichi and Kageyama's shoulders, although he lost balance and fell on nonetheless.

"Hinata-!" With a twist of his body, Daichi knelt beside him and jostled him up by his back so that he was sitting.

"I have the taste of his blood on my mouth! My stomach hurts. I think I swallowed his bones...!"

The wailing girl got extremely close to them now.  
Her hands had dangerously sharp nails and were held up in front of her as if to grasp something; her mouth was wide open, blood mixed in a pool of saliva while sharp, wolf-like teeth decorated the monstrosity of her crying face.

Hinata saw the girl launch her self at him with a feline jump.  
Time seemed to slow down and he could count each one of her teeth, her mouth open and ready for him.

Just as she came, she disappeared from his face after a steady kick of Kageyama's foot.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Don't call her that!" Daichi scolded him, trying to help Hinata stand on his feet, although without success.

The girl- whatever that thing was now, screeched loudly as she got on her hands and knees.

"Cut it, Daichi, he can't walk!" The setter loomed over the creature on her fours, going for a kick straight to her head. "Take him up and run out of here!"

"Kageyama!?" Came the outcry from Daichi, albeit he was doing as the raven-haired ordered. He placed Hinata over his back and held him in position by his thighs, the small boy breathing hotly on his ear.

The setter was smashing his foot against the creature's head.  
The skull was too hard to break, but she should be left with severe brain injury.  
Kageyama cringed at the sounds he was eliciting- the girl's inhuman screeches muffled by the grass, the sounds his foot made when it hit her head-

"Holy shit, get a move on! I'm behind yo- UGH!"  
Kageyama's leg was twisted in the air, his back hitting the ground with a loud pounding sound. One blink of his eyes and the girl was on top of him. One moment her hand was up in the air, nails as sharp as razors, and the next it was flying down to his face.  
Rolling to the side, Kageyama spared himself what could have cost him his eyes.  
The girl fell on her back while grunting like a dying beast, coherent speech seeming to have abandoned her just as rational thoughts.

"Kageyama, move it!" Daichi yelled, unable to help in the state he was.  
The setter huffed out quick breaths and got up to his feet before the creature could, pounding harshly at her ankle.  
A cracking noise resounded around them and the girl yelled.

"Run!" Kageyama and Daichi ran as fast as they could, not daring to turn back to the girl's fading laments.  
To their left came more screeches, right where their school was. Kageyama cursed, his hair flying to his face. "There are MORE?"

"What the fuck!?"

Coach Ukai was running towards them, his face paling at the sight of Hinata on Daichi's back and Kageyama, all seemingly running for their life.

"Get inside!" Yelled Hinata, sitting on Daichi's back.

The coach stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes. Then, they widened, and he started waving his hands frantically, inciting the two to run faster.  
Daichi and Kageyama moved as fast as they could, and proper light illuminated their way as they left the woods, the doors to the gym so close.

Ukai, already inside, opened both doors fully to let the others get back inside without trouble, and when they surpassed the steps to the gym, he slammed them closed, a thud coming from outside right after. "Grab a mop!" Ukai yelled at whoever was closer to the storage room, who happened to be Narita. Once he was hurriedly handed the mop, the coach blocked the doors with it, letting out a sigh.

Kageyama was on his knees, supporting his body with his elbows as he panted while Daichi's numb legs had him slip and fall over the wooden floor with Hinata, who hit the ground face first.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Ukai gripped at his hair while the others scurried over to Daichi, Hinata and Kageyama's aid.

Hinata's nose was bleeding, and while Daichi apologized, Yachi left and came with a tissue, stopping the bleeding.  
Nishinoya and Ennoshita rushed to Kageyama's side intending to help him up, but the setter brushed them off and gradually rose to his feet, holding at his knees and bending his back.

"Is this some sick game one of your friends pulled on you?!"

Daichi flopped on his back and sat, his heart still pounding hard in his throat.  
"No... that... couldn't possibly have been a game..."

" _She ate him_."

To the captain's side, Hinata spoke and Yachi flinched at his words.

The gym fell silent.

"What...?" The coach lowly trailed off, nervous.

Hinata rose his head and looked up at Ukai, his terror-stricken eyes boring into him.

"What are we going to do?"


End file.
